beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiral Kerbecs 105 MF
Spiral Kerbecs 105 MF is a powerful attack-type bey. It belongs to the Indian blader, Rudra. Parts Face Bolt The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent white background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths. Energy Ring Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Spiral with a notch separating each. It is very useful in Defense and Attack customizations, especially on Spiral Its black design represents the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Spiral Fusion Wheel. It is black in color. Fusion Wheel Spiral resembles a distorted version of Storm with three wings that curve upwards and line down with a small gap between each wing. Each wing has a slope that is bigger than the other one, and features oval-like protrusions that appears to slightly push-up for Smash Attacks. Before it's release, Spiral was said to be able to conduct Upper Attack due to the slopes, however upon testing, it did not show much Upper Attack at all. While not having the correct slopes for Upper Attacks, it is however able to conduct Upper Smash Attacks. Spiral is a powerful Attack-Type Fusion Wheel but is outclassed by other Wheels like Beat, Lightning, and Variares. Despite this, Spiral can deal a great amount of Upper Smash Attack if used with the right Energy Ring. Spin Track 105 is the fourth lowest Track. It is able to help the bey sneak underneath Defense types and Stamina Types to attack. Although 85, 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. 105 has also shown great value with HF, WD, RF and MF. It also can be used with R2F which is shown to be a bit less aggressive but has somewhat more stamina that just 105RF. Performance Tip Metal Flat has a Flat Tip made of Metal, giving it an offensive movement. However, since metal has more traction than plastic Flat Tips, it has more speed, but it has less friction than plastic Tips, so it has considerably less Defense. This can be avoided when using a Defense spin track like ED145. Unlike XF, LF, F, and WF, it can keep the sliding shoot pattern. MF has more Stamina than RF/R2F/WF/F/XF/LRF/LF/Q, but about the same/less Stamina than SF/FS. It is really powerful in the combo: MF-H Gravity Perseus (Left Spin, Counter Mode) D125/T125/CH120/BD145MF. It is one of the best Attack type Tips, due to its speed, attack power, and stamina. Special Moves Chain Torment Kerbecs starts off by pulsing a pitch-black light. Kerbecs will then spin with more power and launch itself high into the air. While it is in the air, Kerbecs will release its inner beast which will howl loudly and pounce upon the opposing bey. Finally, Kerbecs will land on top of the opposing bey causing its rotation to stop.